Jacksepticeye
For more information, click here to go to the JackSepticEye Wiki. Seán William McLoughlin, better known as jacksepticeye or Jack, is an Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally vlogs. He is the self-proclaimed "most energetic video gamer on YouTube" : If you are about to watch one of his videos whilst wearing headphones, you should have the reflex to lower the volume of your computer to 15 maximum, otherwise you'd become deaf after about an hour non-stop. Jack currently has over 7.5 million+ subscribers, 3 billion+ views, 2,025+ videos, and 1,000,000+ followers on Twitter. About Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron. He is incredibly good friends with Markiplier, PewDiePie, and CinnamonToastKen. He does various series on games, where the episodes of a particular series are spaced out with 3–5 days in between, normally. His favorite game genre is horror. Some famous series Jack does are The Escapists, Subnautica, The Sims 4, GTA 5, and Happy Wheels. One of the two non-video-game series he does is "Reading Your Comments" where he responds to comments on either YouTube, Twitter, or Tumblr. The second one is regular vlogs, where he usually shares, talks about his life or what's going around the channel. He does not have a name for his fan base because he recognizes his fans as individuals, not one. About Jack, known as jacksepticeye, and real name Séan William McLoughlin (origin of his name at 3:18) He's the biggest Irish YouTuber out there right now and also one of the fastest growing channels there is. Seán lives in Athlone, Co. Westmeath, Ireland. He lives in an apartment in the city now. He used to live with some friends (they moved), they did appear in a vlog once. He attended college twice in Ireland, the first time (in Music Technology) he did not finish college but the second time (in Hotel Management) he did. Jack is well-known by people around Athlone. Jack is a super duper energetic guy who loves to play all sorts of games ranging from FNAF, Subnautica, Happy Wheels, The Sims 4, and even flash games. He sometimes speaks Irish in his videos such as some religion songs and even some phrases in Irish (Here are some examples). Jack, although he has never technically stated his religion, does not believe in god, as stated in the video "Cleverbot | SLIGHTLY DRUNK CONVERSATIONS WITH EVIE". Jack lived in the country side with his parents as a kid. He had a wood cabin next to his parents, later on. Jack has two sisters and two brothers, all of which are older than him. He loves food, all kinds of food, but his three favorites are cookies, cakes and ice-cream. He calls himself a whale biologist. Community There are several games made for him that he played : Jacksepticeye Game Jacksepticeye's 1 Million Subscriber YouTube Party Massacre jackventure Jacksepticeye's Paradox Jack to the FUTURE! There are also several other games (such as Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount, No Limits 2, Little Big Planet 3, Far Cry 4 and Geometry Dash) in which some levels are made for him. He may not have played every single game and/or level made for him, but this shouldn't matter because Jack simply loves the fact that people actually make things for him, wether they are good or bad, whether they're real or virtual, whether he's aware of their existence or not. List Of Subscriber Milestones Jack Hit 25 Subscribers On December 14th, 2012. Jack Hit 50 Subscribers On December 27th, 2012. Jack Hit 75 Subscribers On January 28th, 2013. Jack Hit 100 Subscribers On February 13th, 2013. Jack Hit 250 Subscribers On April 1st, 2013. Jack Hit 500 Subscribers On May 16th, 2013. Jack Hit 750 Subscribers On June 26th, 2013. Jack Hit 1,000 Subscribers On July 9th, 2013. Jack Hit 2,500 Subscribers On September 19th, 2013. Jack Hit 5,000 Subscribers On September 20th, 2013. Jack Hit 7,500 Subscribers On September 20th, 2013. Jack Hit 10,000 Subscribers On September 23rd, 2013. Jack Hit 25,000 Subscribers On December 16th, 2013. Jack Hit 50,000 Subscribers On January 26th, 2014. Jack Hit 75,000 Subscribers On February 16th, 2014. Jack Hit 100,000 Subscribers On March 1st, 2014. Jack Hit 200,000 Subscribers On April 7th, 2014. Jack Hit 300,000 Subscribers On April 27th, 2014. Jack Hit 400,000 Subscribers On May 22nd, 2014. Jack Hit 500,000 Subscribers On June 15th, 2014. Jack Hit 600,000 Subscribers On July 1st, 2014. Jack Hit 700,000 Subscribers On July 15th, 2014. Jack Hit 800,000 Subscribers On July 29th, 2014. Jack Hit 900,000 Subscribers On August 10th, 2014. Jack Hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 19th, 2014. Jack Hit 2 Million Subscribers On December 6th, 2014. Jack Hit 3 Million Subscribers On February 4th, 2015. Jack Hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 6th, 2015. Jack Hit 5 Million Subscribers On June 9th, 2015. Jack Hit 6 Million Subscribers On August 13th, 2015. Jack Hit 7 Million Subscribers On October 24th, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones Jack Hit 2,500 Video Views On December 7th, 2012. Jack Hit 5,000 Video Views On December 11th, 2012. Jack Hit 7,500 Video Views On December 15th, 2012. Jack Hit 10,000 Video Views On December 20th, 2012. Jack Hit 25,000 Video Views On January 4th, 2013. Jack Hit 50,000 Video Views On February 10th, 2013. Jack Hit 75,000 Video Views On March 1st, 2013. Jack Hit 100,000 Video Views On March 22nd, 2013. Jack Hit 250,000 Video Views On July 20th, 2013. Jack Hit 500,000 Video Views On October 8th, 2013. Jack Hit 750,000 Video Views On October 27th, 2013. Jack Hit 1 Million Video Views On November 13th, 2013. Jack Hit 2.5 Million Video Views On January 3rd, 2014. Jack Hit 5 Million Video Views On February 3rd, 2014. Jack Hit 7.5 Million Video Views On February 17th, 2014. Jack Hit 10 Million Video Views On February 27th, 2014. Jack Hit 25 Million Video Views On April 3rd, 2014. Jack Hit 50 Million Video Views On May 2nd, 2014. Jack Hit 75 Million Video Views On May 29th, 2014. Jack Hit 100 Million Video Views On June 19th, 2014. Jack Hit 200 Million Video Views On August 12th, 2014. Jack Hit 300 Million Video Views On September 16th, 2014. Jack Hit 400 Million Video Views On October 20th, 2014. Jack Hit 500 Million Video Views On November 19th, 2014. Jack Hit 600 Million Video Views On December 15th, 2014. Jack Hit 700 Million Video Views On January 2nd, 2015. Jack Hit 800 Million Video Views On January 18th, 2015. Jack Hit 900 Million Video Views On February 2nd, 2015. Jack Hit 1 Billion Video Views On February 15th, 2015. Jack Hit 2 Billion Video Views On July 4th, 2015. Jack Hit 3 Billion Video Views On November 11th, 2015. Quotes *''"Look, it's a chickendogsnakeicorn, just like you've always wanted for christmas, but your parents said you couldn't have one because they don't exist, only in your nightmares"'' (CHKN) *''"I'm hearing horse, but I'm seeing abomination"'' (CHKN) *''"I love the concept of having Mark as a Youtuber boyfriend"'' (Killing Room Floor 2) *''"F*CKIN' H*LL!" ( Whenever stressed or failing at a game) *"Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to Game! "'' ( Intro) *''"Hello, all you beautiful out there, my name is Jacksepticeye."'' (Old intro) *''"Hey, hey, guys, what is going on? I am back for another___________."'' (First intro) *''"Any form of criticism."'' (Directed at Billy) *''"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!"'' (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him)(At random times when Billy is seen) *''"Speeeeeed is keeeey!"'' (In Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) *''"HAAAAAAAPY WHEEEEEEELS!!!"'' (In the start of his intro, where he is stating the game, if he is playing Happy Wheels) *''"OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU"'' (In Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) *'Calm your tits of a character/person!' (Whenever someone is in panic, even if it's a male) *''"GO, BILLY, GO!!!"'' (When he does a bottle run in Happy Wheels) *''"Well, see ya later, Billy!"'' (Whenever he leaves Billy behind in Happy Wheels) *''"U WANNA TUSSLE?!?"'' (When he sometimes faces zombies in Dying Light, then killing them completely) *''"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!"'' (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) *''"OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING"'' (When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) *''"YOLO BIT*HES!"'' (When he does something reckless) *''"Blasphemy of the highest order!"'' (When he makes a mistake) *''"LIKE A BOSS!"'' (when he gets a difficult thing done) *''"Thread the needle!"'' (When he attempts something that requires precision) *''"When in doubt, Segway Steve!"'' (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels) *''"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!!'' (Covers web cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids) *''"GOOO JACKY BOY!!!"'' (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount) *''"Flips for days!"'' (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips) *''"F*CKA YOU, GAME!"'' (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game)(South Park Reference) *''"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!"'' (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) *''"And a hop, and a skip, and away___________"'' *''"F*CK IT!"'' (When he fails at something) *''"Look at this sexy beast!"'' (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) *''"Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...!"'' (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) *''"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!/MY NIPPLES ARE SOOOO TWISTY FRESH RIGHT NOW!"'' (When he is excited about something) *''"Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!"'' (Outro) *''"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!"'' (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) *''"Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!"'' (In Happy Wheels. in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) *''"Slinky dink!"'' (When he does a Slinky-like motion in any sort of game) *''"GO JACKY BOYYYY!"'' (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level) *''"STEEEEEEEEVE"'' (In Happy Wheels when playing as Segway Steve and he fails a spikefall) *'OFF ROADING BITCHESSSS!' (When usually in GTA V he goes off roading in his car) *''"LOOK AT THESE +1 BICEPS!"'' (whenever strength is involved) *''" 'TICKY BOMB! "'' (When he is playing GTA V and throws a Sticky Bomb) *''"You SACK O' TITS!"'' (In Happy Wheels and Turbo Dismount whenever his character fails at something) *''"BOOPER DOOPER!!" (When he's really excited, or he doesn't have anything else to say) *"I am a stegosaurus." (In random situations) *"I'm having a good time!" (When he is enjoying a game) *"Go away, smelly!"'' (When an enemy comes near him) *''"STOP WINKING!!"(When he plays Cleverbot and Evie or Boibot starts winking) *"Let me sniff your butthole"'' *''"BALLS-A-ROONEY-TOONEY!"'' (When he messes up) *''"I'm a whale biologist, da*nit!"(When talking about animal or human anatomy) *''Wooshy woosh! ''(The next "speed is key") *"WELL F*CKA YOUUUU, DOUCHEBAG!!!" (He normally says this when somebody kills, injures or bascially does anything to him that messes up his "quest" in games) *"That is bull to the sh*t to the bullsh*t!"'' (Usually in Mario Maker when he fails a level because of Mario. But he did say it in Fly In The House once) Games Jacksepticeye Has Played These games are included, but not limited to: * 404 Sight * 60 Seconds * 72 * 7 Days * 90 Second Portaits * AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAAAA!!! For the Awesome * Absolute Drift * Action Henk * Affected (Oculus Rift) * Afraid of Monsters * Agar.io * A Good Husband * A Good Snowman is Hard to Build * A Good Wife * Airscape : The Fall of Gravity * Akinator * Amateur Surgeon * Amazing Frog * Amnesia * Among The Sleep * Among The Sleep (Oculus Rift) * Angry Birds Star Wars * Anxiety Attacks * Aperture Tag * Apotheon * ARK : Survival Evolved * Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag * Autocraft * Badger Simulator * Baking Simulator * BattleBlock Theater * Battlefield 3 * Battlefield 4 * Battlefield 4 (Oculus Rift) * Battlefield Hardline * Beam.NG Drive * Besiege Alpha * Betrayer * Big Bad Wolf * Bioshock Infinite * Bloodborne * Bloody Good Time * Boson X * Bridge Constructor * Broforce * Bully Scholarship Edition * Bunny Man : Lost Souls * Burnout Paradise * Can Your Pet * Cards Against Humanity * Catlateral Damage * Chicken Walk (Oculus Rift) * Christmas Shopper Simulator * Cities Skylines * Citizen Burger Disorder * Classroom Aquatic (Oculus Rift) * Cleverbot Boibot * Cleverbot Evie * Cleverbot Boibot & Cleverbot Evie (at the same time) * Colina * Contrast * Cookie Clicker * CHKN * Crashtastic * Creepy Zone * Critical Mass * Cry of Fear * Crysis 3 * Cyberspace (Oculus Rift) * Dark Cut * Dark Cut 2 * Dark Souls * Dark Souls 2 * DayZ * Deadbolt * Deadpool * Dead Rising 3 * Death Unknown * Depth * Deputy Dangle * Destroy the Porn * Dishonored * Divide By Sheep * Donald the Return * Don't Shit Your Pants * Don't Starve * Don't Whack Your Teacher * Douchebag Beach Club * Douchebag Life * Douchebag Lifestyle * Douchebag's Chick * Douchebag Workout 2 * Dropsy * Drunken Robot Pornography * Duck Game * Dude, Stop * Dumb Ways to Die * Dumb Ways to Die 2 * Dumpy Going Elephants (Oculus Rift) * Dying Light * Eko * Electronic Super Joy * Enforcer : Police Crime Action * Entwined * Erie * Error #53 * Escape from Lavender Town * Eyes * Facade * Facerig * Fallout 4 * Fan Fright * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry 4 : Valley of the Yetis * Farming Simulator * Fatal Frame 2 * Feed the Head * Feist * Fibrillation * Final Fantasy X * Fingered * First Person Lover * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Flockers * Floculus Bird (Oculus Rift) * Fly in the House * Fran Bow * Game of the Year 420BlazeIt * Garry's Mod (Gmod) * Gasosta * Geometry Dash * Give Up * Give Up 2 * Goat Simulator * Goat MMO Simulator * GoatZ * Go Home, You're Drunk * Goofball Goals * Grand Theft Auto V * Grand Theft Auto V (Next Gen) * Grand Theft Auto V (PC) * Grass Simulator * Grow Home * Guns, Gore, and Cannoli * Guns of Icarus * Half-Life 2 * Handless Millionaire Season 2 * Happy Wheels * Hard Time * Hellwaltzer * Henry Stickman: Breaking the Bank * Henry Stickman: Escaping the Prison * Henry Stickman: Stealing the Diamond * Henry Stickman: Infiltrating the Airship * Henry Stickman: Fleeing the Complex (with and without Ellie) * Hide * Hitman Absolution * Hobo * Hobo Prison Brawl * Home Improvisation * Hot Date * Hotline Miami * Hotline Miami 2 * How Do You Do It * Hungry Arcade Machine * Huniepop * Hurt Me Plenty * I Am Bread * Ib * Illusion Ghost Killer * Imscared * inFAMOUS First Light * inFAMOUS Second Son * Infinieer * Insert Title Here * Inside * i Saw Her Across the World * i Saw Her Standing There * i Saw Her Too, With Lasers * Jacksepticeye 1 Million Subscriber YouTube Party Massacre * Jacksepticeye Game * Jacksepticeye's Paradox * Jackventure * Jack to the FUTURE! * Jazzpunk * Jeff the Killer * Journey * Just Cause 2 * Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes * Kerbal Space Program * Killing Floor 2 * Kill the Bad Guy * Kitty Powers' Matchmaker * Kraven Manor * Kung Fury : Street Rage * Lakeview Cabin * Left 4 Dead 2 * Lego Worlds * Lemma * Life is Strange (Ep. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) * Limbo * Little Big Planet 3 * Little Inferno * Lone Survivor * Lord of the Aisle * Lucius 2 * Lullaby for an Electric Toaster * Lumber Island * Mad Father * Mad Max * Maere * Mario Maker * Mario Kart 8 * Mark of the Ninja * Medieval Engineers * Meditations of a Mobile Device * Meeuw * Mental * Metal Gear Solid V : The Phantom Pain * Metamorphabet * Metro Last Light * Middle Earth : Shadow of Mordor * Midnight Man * Minecraft * Minimal Theory * Mirror's Edge * Monument Valley * Monument Valley: Forgotten Shores * Moonbase Alpha * Mortal Kombat X * Mount Your Friends * Muddy Heights * My Future Self * Neverending Nightmares * Next Car Game * Nightmare House 2 * No Time to Explain * Nyctophobia * Octodad * Octodad Shorts * OlliOlli * OlliOlli 2 : Welcome to Olliwood * Omegalodon * One Finger Death Punch * One Late Night * Outlast * Outlast : Whistleblower * Overgrowth * Pain * Paint the Town Red * Pesadelo * PewDiePie : Legend of the Brofist * Piñata Bash * Plague Inc. Evolved * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare * Plug and Play * Plush * Pokeslender * Poly Bridge * Portal Stories : Mel * Presentable Liberty * Pretentious Game 1, 2, & 3 * Prison Architect * Prop Hunt * Prototype 2 * Psycosis * P.T. (Silent Hill) * QWOP * RaketBoy * Raspy Hill * Real Horror Stories * Red Faction Armageddon * Risk of Rain * Rinse and Repeat * Road Redemption * Robot Rice Cooker Revolt * Rocket League * Rock of Ages * Ronin * Santa's Rampage * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Sem Saida * Senza Peso : A Mini-Opera * Shadowblade Reload * Shadow of the Colossus * Shelter 2 * Shia LaBeouf Meme Master Dating Sim * Shovel Knight * Shower With Your Dad Simultor 2015 * SimpleRockets * Sir, You Are Being Hunted * Siren Blood Curse * Skate 3 * Skeletal Dance Simulator * SkyDIEving * Skyrim * Sleeping Dogs * Slender Elementary * Slender the Arrival * Slendytubbies * Smoking Simulator * Sniper Elite 3 * Soma * Sonic Dreams Collection * Sonic.exe * Sortie En Mer * South Park : the Stick of Truth * South Park VR (Oculus Rift) * Speedrunners * Spintires * Spongebob Slendypants * Spore * Stairs * Stalked * Starbound * Star Wars Trench Run * Stick Shift * Stonewick Manor * Stranded Deep * Succulent * Subnautica * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Sumotori Dreams * SuperHOT * Super Hexagon * Super Mario Maker * Super Nanny Sleepy Time (Ultra HD Alpha Omega) * Sunset Overdrive * Super Wolfenstein HD * Surgeon Simulator 2013 * Sushido * Team Fortress 2 * Tea Party Simulator 2014 * Tea Party Simulator 2015 * Technolust (Oculus Rift) * Tembo The Badass Elephant * Terra Tech * The Barber Shop * The Beginner's Guide * The Binding of Isaac * The Binding of Isaac Rebirth * The Curse of Blackwater * The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain * The Deep Well * The Escapists * The Escapists : The Walking Dead * The Evil Within * The Flame in the Wood * The Floor Is Jelly * The Forest (Co-Op and Single Player) * The Hunger Game * The Hunter * The Hunter Primal * The I of It * The Idiot Test * The Impossible Game * The Impossible Quiz * The Impossible Quiz 2 * The Last of Us * The Long Dark * The Marvelous Miss Take * The Park * The Rake : Hostel * The Room * The Sims 4 * The Stanley Parable * The Static Speaks My Name * The Swapper * The Tender Cut * The Train * The Very Organized Thief * The Visitor * The Visitor Returns * The Walking Dead * The Walking Dead : 400 Days * The Witcher 3 : Wild Hunt * The Wolf Among Us * The You Testament * Theme Park (Oculus Rift) * There Is No Game * They Breathe * Thief * This War of Mine * Thomas was Alone * Time Rifters (Oculus Rift) * Tiny and Big : Grandpa's Leftovers * Titanfall * Titan Souls * Toilet Time * Tomb Raider * Totally Accurate Toilet Simulator 2013 * Toward the Light * Towel Required * Town of Salem * Trials Fusion * Trollface Quest * Trollface Quest 2 * Trollface Quest 3 * Trollface Quest 4 * Trollface Quest 5 * Trollface Quest Sports * Trollface Quest 13 * Turbo Dismount * Uncontrollable Robot Man * Undertale * Unfair Mario * Unfair Platformer * Universe Sandbox ² * Until Dawn * Unturned * Valiant Hearts : The Great War * Vanguard V (Oculus Rift) * Vanish * Vapour * Velocibox * Virtual Morality * Viscera Cleanup Detail * Volume * VVVVVV * Watch Dogs * Weekend Drive * We Happy Few * Whack the Thief * Whack Your Boss * Whack Your Computer * Whack Your Ex * Whack Your Neighbor * Where is My Hammer * Whiteday : A Labyrinth Named School * White Fingerft * White Noise Online * Windlands * Windosill * Wonderputt * Yandere Simulator * Yohjo Simulator * Zombi Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels Sean was ranked 4th on the list Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views